Another Perspective
by Noah0z
Summary: JLA #90 from another perspective and the events that transpire after.
1. Chapter 1

**Part I**

Diana had always been the one to talk. That's why he had invited her to Gotham. He had assumed that she would want to talk about 'them'. Unfortunately it wasn't that simple. He didn't ask for her help because he needed it. It's been made clear over the years that the Batman does not like outside help, especially Meta help. Heasked her here not as Batman needing help from Wonder Woman, but as a man wanting to discuss something with a woman. As simple as that sounds, with them it's so hard to accomplish. So he tried to make it work related. It worked, but not with the desired results.

"You could have just called me."

"We tried that and it didn't work. The only time we talk is on the job." She nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps that should tell you something."

"Like we're both guilty of putting this off. Don't you want to have the talk?Just to be sure?"

"You do." She looked surprised. He stepped closer to her.

"You don't?" He hadn't expected this.

"I didn't say that."

That's when their eight legged friend that they'd just apprehended started to piss and moan. He knelt to take care of him and when he turned back she was gone. He smirked. Undoubtedly he was rubbing off on her. 

The tall distinguished English man stood to the right as the sleek black car rolled to a stop on the now rotating platform. The platform stopped with a thunk and the canopy of the vehicle slid forward. A familiar form climbed out of the car and dropped lightly over the side.

**" A productive night, Master Bruce?" The butler asked with a nearly identical smirk to the one carried by the man in front of him.**

"That's all according to your definition of productive, Alfred. Two dealers and three muggers are now locked away for a while. Not to mention the halt of one eight-legged thug's plans. Yes those things are productive. Unfortunately I still feel that I didn't accomplish what I had planned for tonight."

He walked past the still smirking older man and headed for the shower.

Bruce stepped out of the shower in a cloud of steam. It always amazed with that with all his injuries, from gunshots to a broken back, that even after a tough night he felt so little pain. He grabbed one of the plush towels from the rack and wrapped it around his waist. He padded over to the sink leaving behind him a trail of water. As the cool air circulated in the bathroom the fog on the mirror in front of him dissipated. He'd only had two hours of sleep and it showed.

**His and Diana's imminent talk had plagued him for weeks. They had to talk he couldn't keep going on like this. He's been left with too many questions. It was in his nature to seek answers to his questions, but it has been a long and tiring road for him trying to find those answers. He shook his head as if trying to clear his thoughts and dried himself off. He had to solve this now. Last time she had came to him, this time he would go to her. **

Now in the cave Batman looked down at his hand as he pulled the dark gauntlet on. A memory of the same hand nearly lifeless, clasped in the hands of a smaller hand with wrists covered in silver, flashed through his mind. He winced.

**As awful as his own death was, he couldn't deny that imminent death had given him the strength to do what he has wanted to do for years. He kissed her and as they lay dying they clasped hands and passed away never thinking they would have to deal with the consequences. Batman pulled his cowl over his face and walked to his teleporter. He punched in the Watchtowers coordinates and stepped into the tube.**

Moments later he strode through the halls of the moon base. He wanted to find Diana quickly so he headed first to the monitor womb to check her location on the security cameras. He found her leaving a now demolished training room headed for the Transconcious Articulator. He walked with a purpose through the halls. He understood confusion about their situation as much as she, but why seek out answers there when you have a magical lasso of truth at your disposal?

He walked in to the room just as Diana went under, J'onn looked at him as if he wasn't surprised to be seeing him. Something you get used to, being around a telepath. He could sense my confusion as to why she was doing this and not using her lasso.

" She only wants to confirm something she already knows. Flesh it out so to speak"

Batman's face took on a look of worry. The martian smiled.

"Don't worry my friend, she loves you."  
The previous look of worry was quickly replaced by the Bat's usual blank expression as he turned to leave.

"You may stay if you like"

"Thank you. I just want to be here when she awakes, I don't think our talk can keep not happening."

J'onn looked at him curiously and asked.

"Why have you not talked sooner?" Batman just stared at him before replying.

"It's complicated."

"It must be if you considered using the articulator yourself."

Batman stood, both shocked and angry at the martian's admitted brain peeking.

"It was unintentional Batman, I assure you. It's just that as of late your's and Diana's thought's have been a little loud….so to speak."

"What do you mean?"

"It means that even a non-telepath could read what has been bothering the both of you." 

Batman took a seat as J'onn assisted Diana in her search. Bruce's mind began to wander back to what J'onn had said earlier. Could Diana really love him? He knew that if he was honest with himself he would admit that he loved her as well. He was hopelessly and fully in love with everything about her. It boggled his mind how she could even think of loving someone like him though. He was the dark while she was the light. Batman's thoughts were interrupted as he heard Diana muttering through the machine.

**"One more day. Can I have one more day?"**

He looked over to J'onn who turned and walked towards the door. He smiled at Batman's confused expression.

" I've started her on her path. Call if there are any problems."

J'onn left with Batman still confused as to what Diana was saying. He was sitting in his chair patiently waiting for some sort of explanation when another line came pouring out of the machine.

"Don't say it. Tell me after we win." What did that mean.

Then moments later another came out.

"That means you're bound to me, you know…forever. Children or not. I own you Bruce Wayne."

Those phrases had shocked him. Still stunned he walked over to her side and waited patiently by her side as she finished. He noticed there was a small smile that played on her lips the entire time. During this time he realized that they could work. If she wanted it, he would try. Bruce removed his cape and cowl and set them to the side. From what he had heard she did want it. Diana actually wanted to be with him. That realization had him beaming as Diana opened her eyes. It soon left him though as confusion and hesitation reached her eyes.

"Find what you were looking for?" he asked.

"Where's J'onn? He was…"

"I told him that I'd call if anything was wrong. I wanted to be here when you woke up."

"Why?"

"Weren't you in there…because of what's going on? With us?"

She smiled as he helped her out.

"The mighty detective at work."

"Not really….I was considering the same…but I really don't want to see what's lurking around my brain."

Still holding her hand Bruce could see in her eyes what she was about to say and it broke his heart. If this was what she wanted he would give it to her.

"I don't think we should do this." They said in unison.

Bruce's mind was detached as they went through the usual it's not you it's me stuff. The only thing that brought him out of it was when she pressed her finger to his lips. In that instant he was aware of the taste of her skin on his lips. It made what she said next almost unbearable.

"I love you.."

She said it. He couldn't believe it. His face lit up in a she continued and his smile went from one of happiness to one of embarrassment.

"..as a lifelong friend. A confident. And ally. But I'm not willing to risk that to see if there is more are you?"

His face kept smiling even though his heart was breaking. He embraced her in a hug. Taking in her scent and the way her hair tickled his nose. He didn't know if he'd ever experience these things like this again. They broke their embrace and walked towards the door to leave.

"It ended badly in there didn't it? A Greek tragedy." His question though asked lightly meant a lot to him.

"It was a dream Bruce. I didn't look in to the future."

"I know that. Of course it was just a dream, but.."

"You really want to know?"

You have no idea. He thought. She looked back over her shoulder as she hit the light switch.

"It was terrible."

Diana was walking ahead so she didn't see the pained look that crossed his face before he allowed the bat to take over.


	2. Chapter 2

Part II

Batman and Diana were halfway down the hall when a thought hit him and he stopped.

"I forgot my cowl in the articulator's room, I'll talk to you later, o.k."

Before she could reply he was gone with only a whisper of air signaling his departure. As Bruce neared the door he heard Diana's voice and then his own sound from the other side.

" Can I have one more day?"

" Every one I have left is yours."

Bruce walked into the darkened room and activated the light panel. As the machine became illuminated the enormity of what just happened hit him. Diana had searched her subconscious for what she thought their future together might be and it had proved to be a tragedy, according to her. Everything he had heard her say while in the machine sounded as if it was perfect. So maybe it wasn't said. The detective in him wanted to know what she saw, if only for his peace of mind.

Batman walked towards the control panel for the machine hoping to find someway to retrieve the images that Diana had observed in her dream. Though not familiar with this particular type of Martian technology he assumed that it stored information, considering it repeated some of the dialogue from Diana's dream without her hooked in. Batman heard him as he materialized a few feet away from him.

"Batman, I'm sure if Diana had wanted to show you her revelations she would have shown them to you herself."

Batman never looked up at him as he continued to try to access the files.

" This concerns me too. I want to know what drove her away."

The Martian saw a look of sadness wash over the Batman's uncovered face.

" I'm sorry Batman. I can't help you invade Diana's privacy."

Batman finally looked up at the Martian with a small smirk on his face.

"Who said I needed your help, J'onn." He turned his attention back to the control panel.

"I doubt even you will be able to retrieve the images contained within the Articulator. Once maybe, but I had to increase security measures since I discovered Wally making less than appropriate DVDs with it. You'd be amazed how much I had to encrypt the information to account for his speed." The Martian had a small smile on his face.

Batman's jaw clenched tightly and he strode over to his chair and retrieved his cowl and cape. He secured his cape and pulled his dark cowl over his face as he walked by a still smiling J'onn. He navigated the halls of the Watchtower quickly and he soon found himself in front of a teleporter. After entering in the coordinates he arrived in the cave in a matter of seconds.

He walked across the cave floor to the platform that held his computers. There he opened a secure channel.

"Oracle here."

"How would you like to take a whack at Martian encrypting." He said with a smile.

It was nearly two in the afternoon when Oracle cracked the image archives. She was hesitant when he told her what to look for. He barely managed to convince her it was for a good reason without telling her what it was for. Using the Watchtower's latest physical information they matched Diana's brain wave patterns to those in the articulator's archives. Bruce was amazed at how large the file was. Soon though Oracle had him a direct line and he was able to view the dream on his monitor. He examined to the dream three times looking for something he could have missed. He could not find anything that would indicate why she did not want to try. In all the variations she imagined seemed like they were happy. Still in love. It was surreal at times, but most of it was grounded in reality.

As he finished analyzing it for the third time he arose from his chair feeling both angry and defeated. If anything, the dream should have convinced her to give it a try. She didn't even want to try though, that's what angered him the most though. Her very mission's core is love, but she won't even let herself love him. He was determined to make that easy for her now.

Like everything else is his life his emotions were tools. He was using them now to fuel his third hour of intense training. He was determined to push himself farther than ever and he succeeded. They could have kept driving him, but not having eaten in twenty-seven hours was beginning to affect him. Using a towel to dry the sweat from his face he proceeded to climb the stone stairs that led to the manor. Many twists and turns later he arrived in the common kitchen where it seemed Alfred was expecting him. A hot plate of food was set for him at the kitchen table.  
Alfred observed the large man that he considered his son sit quietly at the table and begin to eat. He was troubled. He had the same look on his face that he always had when his heart became to great a burden to bear.

"Is everything alright, Master Bruce?"

"Do you ever wonder why my relationships never work, Alfred?"

The butler was surprised by the question. It was entirely unlike Bruce to open up at all, much less like this.

"I have my theories." Bruce smiled at the older man.

"And what might those theories be?" Bruce waved his hand at the chair opposite him, implying for Alfred to sit.

"Well," Alfred began as he took a seat," Most do not work because of certain nighttime activities, that in itself leaves little room for anything else."

He paused before continuing to look at Bruce.

" The ones that did know your other half, such as Talia and Miss Kyle, were part of the darkness in which you thrive. A man cannot live entirely in the darkness though. You have to have some light in your life to keep a man sane."

" I have you and the entire Bat family to bring light to my life." Bruce replied.

"That's not exactly what I mean. I mean you need someone in the light to love and be loved by. That will bring the balance needed."

Bruce smiled as Alfred finished.

"Alfred can we please stop speaking in metaphors?"

"Very well then, Tell Miss Diana how you feel. I have seen her look at you  
and I assure you she feels the same."

" I know she does Alfred. It's not that simple though."

"Have you told her?"

"Well, no…"

"Then how do you know it isn't that simple?"

"She refuses to try."

" Don't let her refuse, Master Bruce. You have fought too hard your entire  
life to give up on something this important." Bruce nodded.

"Thank you, Alfred."

"Anytime, sir."

Batman had just finished his second patrol and he stood atop the Wayne Building. He was gazing out across Gotham, like a king would observe his kingdom. The night had been quiet. Almost nothing to keep a vigilante busy.  
Probably helped that it was below freezing. He was scanning the surrounding rooftops for the fifth time when he sensed her presence behind him.

"I thought we had an agreement concerning our cities, Princess."


	3. Chapter 3

Part III

"I guess we both have a problem with respecting each other's wishes."

Her tone was cold, but controlled. Very similar to his own actually. Batman had known that his invasion would not go unnoticed no matter how careful they had been. J'onn had probably knew what he was going to do before he even did it. He wasn't prepared for this reaction though. Anger was what he had expected, but when he turned to look at her an expression he had never seen on her greeted him.

It was a mixture of sadness and disappointment, which was quickly replaced by a less hospitable look.

She landed softly on the rooftop, only a few feet from him. He silently the breeze that carried her sent towards him.

"How dare you? Those were my private thoughts and dreams, you had no right to them."

" I had every right." He was baiting her he knew, but it was his way.

The anger had expected was quickly surfacing if the red if her face was any indication.

"Every right? Every right? What makes you think I should share my hopes  
and dreams with you? We are not together Batman! My life is my own!"

Whether she knew it or not her words sliced through him. While now he was standing there as a man in love, that was changing rapidly as her verbal barrage continued. In a split second that man was gone and the bat surfaced to take his place. Batman could tell by the subtle shift in Diana's posture that she knew the bat had emerged. He glared at her in a way that was usually reserved for his worst enemies.

"Knowledge of the things that people keep private is my thing. Or don't you  
remember?"

Her eyes flashed with fury as she realized he was referring to his protocols. The ones that had nearly killed her and the rest of the league. He stood there on the edge of the rooftop, his face showing no more emotion than the gargoyle next to him. They locked eyes, and for the first time since she had known him, Batman turned away and lowered his head. Her face softened and she floated closer to him. Diana felt his jaw clench as her hand touched her face. She took her had and lifted his unshaven chin so he would have to look at her. Batman could tell she was searching his face for what he was truly thinking, while he was just glad that the white lenses in his cowl did not allow his eyes to betray him.

"Batman, we decided not to pursue a relationship to protect our friendship. but friendship is based on trust, and right now I can't trust you. You invaded  
my privacy and completely disregarded my feelings."

She lowered her hand and Batman felt the chill air hit him for the first time, already missing her warm hand pressed against his face.

"Why Batman? Why would you do this to me now?" She was yelling now, her voice rising above the sounds of the city. Her eyes pleading for him to be honest with her.

"Simple, I wanted to know…" He ground his teeth together to keep from continuing. He was angry. Angry with her. Angry with himself.

"You wanted to know what? Anything you wanted to know I would have told  
you without hesitation, all you had to do was ask." He was about to betray himself.

"I wanted to know if you had lied to me."

"Lied to you? What could I have possibly lied to you about?"

He spoke in a voice barely above a whisper.

"You told me after you awoke from the articulator that you loved me, but only  
as a friend. Your dream seems to suggest otherwise."

It was Diana's turn to look away. She turned her back to Batman as she rose slightly off the ground. He heard her take a deep breath and start to speak softly.

"Still the mighty detective at work." She looked back over her shoulder and smiled, but turned back as she continued.

"I told you what you wanted to hear, Bruce. Whether you admit that to  
yourself or not, it's what you wanted me to say. You have to know that those  
images were My hopes and dreams for us. Not yours. You'd never allow  
yourself to become the person in my dreams. Even though you are capable  
of it."

Bruce stood motionless. What she was saying had stunned him.

"You even saw my dream and know what I feel, yet even now you can't do it can you? You can't tell me those three little words to me because you won't take the risk of losing yourself. You know I love you, Bruce. What  
you do with that information is up to you."

At that she rose into the air and flew away over the city, leaving a very confused Batman in her wake. What brought him back to reality was the muffled laughter in his ear.

"Oracle, I take it you caught all of that?"

"Uh huh."

" Care to explain why I was not notified to Wonder Woman's arrival in  
Gotham?"

"She asked me not to." He could practically see the grin on her face.

"Want to explain why you complied?"

"It was a woman to woman thing. See we have a connection considering we are both attracted to those dark and dangerous brooders."

"I messed up didn't I?"

"Well, as a woman, I'd say that was an understatement."  
Batman growled slightly and killed the transmission. Deep in the bowels of the city two gunshots rang out in the night. Instinct took over then as he launched himself off the roof. He pushed the night's events from his mind as the wind whipped form. He reveled in the freefall and allowed his cape to slow his momentum as he fired off a grapple at a nearby building. Only one thought managed to sneak past his defenses as the line reached its apex. She was right.


	4. Chapter 4

Part IV

Diana hadn't made it far from her confrontation with Batman when she had to lower herself to a nearby buildings roof. Their emotions had finally been shared. Everything was out in the open, but now it seemed as if the realization of her desires was farther away than ever before. As she stood there standing with her back to the wind whipping around her, she felt the first of many tears slide down her face. He knew exactly how she felt now, yet she knew that she would most likely never know exactly how he felt. Maybe if he was hogtied with her lasso, but even then it was iffy.

"Stubborn man", she muttered as the tears now fell freely.

"I know what you mean, princess", a voice purred from behind her.

Diana wheeled around with a start as a lithe figure stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight.

"He is a very stubborn man, our Bruce", the woman said as she made a lung for Diana's face.

Diana had barely enough time to react as the woman continued her onslaught of kicks and scratches. She deflected one swipe at her face, by leaning back away from her, only to allow the woman to go low and sweep her feet in one fluid motion. Diana stumbled slightly and lashed out against the smaller woman with her left arm. It barely grazed her, but the woman was thrown halfway across the large rooftop. She attributed the fact she stumbled at all was because her vision was still blurred from her fallen tears. Diana could sense that the woman was already back on her feet and advancing again towards her. She swiped in vain at the tears in her eyes.

"Stop, I don't want to hurt you", she cried out.

"I'm afraid it's a little late for that, princess."

Diana continued to dry her eyes and when her vision had cleared she looked up at her assailant. It was then that she noticed the cat ears attached to the woman's mask.

"Catwoman I presume?"

The woman was smaller than her, but no less beautiful from what she could see of her face. Her costume was dark and form fitting, not unlike a certain Dark Knight's attire. Add a cape and you've got yourself a Batwoman she mused to herself. She could feel Catwoman scrutinizing her from behind her goggles.

"Don't feel embarrassed for crying over him, he's left me crying many  
times."

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Don't you, princess?" Diana was angry that Catwoman could see right through her.

"First of all don't call me princess!"

"Sorry it's a habit I picked up from him." Diana wanted to wipe the smirk off her face for her.

"Second, why do you think it could possibly be because of him?"

"Because I was watching."

"Do you always sneak around like a thief in the night?" She was secretly hoping that Catwoman would attack her again. Especially when she heard her reply.

"Only when I'm working," She smiled before continuing," or if I want to see Bruce.

Diana, like everyone else, had heard the rumors and speculation concerning Batman and Catwoman. Those rumors that she had once considered light, now took as decidedly heavier note as the woman continued to use Batman's real name with such familiarity. Curiosity got the better of her.

"Do you do that often?"

"More than he knows."

They stood there for a few moments in an awkward silence, both waiting for the other. Catwoman broke the silence.

"So he finally made a move huh?"

"Yeah, but I think impending death had a little to do with it." Diana had intended for the tone to be light, but she could see it weighed heavy on the woman in front of her.

"Something usually does have to force his hand when it comes to matters  
of the heart." A half smile played on the edges of Catwoman's mouth.

" You speak as if from experience, " Diana replied.

"It's just that sometimes, with him…you can't give him a choice."

Diana, having remembered something from earlier, posed the next question.

"You said he 'finally made a move.' Did he speak to you about his feelings for me." Diana knew she misspoke when she saw the pained expression on her face before she replied.

"No, he never actually said anything. I could just tell by the way his voice changed when he talked about you. Or the fact that you're a meta and he trusts you with his life. No he never said anything, I just could tell. Call it woman's intuition."

"Why aren't you with him now? From what I know you seem to be a much better match than I."

"Namely because he can give you something he could never give me…his trust."

Diana could see the tears welling up behind Catwoman's goggles. She stepped closer to her and the agony on her face became clearer with every step forward. She was speaking so low that Diana thought that even Superman might have had trouble hearing her. Only the movement of her lips allowed her to understand what she was saying.

"I love him so much Diana, and I want to hate you for taking him away from me. I can't though because I know that you could do something for him that I could never do."

Diana was perplexed as to what she was talking about. Her confused expression must have urged Catwoman to continue.

"You can bring him a little closer to the light. Him and me we're too alike, I'd only keep him in the darkness; Catwoman then chuckled through her tears. "Looking at you two proves it. Opposites do attract."

Diana looked toward the direction she had last seen Batman and mumbled softly to herself.

"I guess they do."


	5. Chapter 5

Part V

Batman released the line and landed softly on the roof overlooking the alley. He wondered how much of his life in the last ten years was spent on rooftops, probably the equivalent of what a normal man spends walking on the ground below. He wasn't a normal man though. He was a man molded in darkness. A man molded for vengeance. Vengeance was what had driven him to perfection. Would he still have that drive if he loved and was loved wholly in return? He didn't know, but now was not the time to be thinking about it though.

Staying to the shadows he crept towards the east side of the run-down building and positioned himself next to the edge. The alley was pitch black, working street lamps were not a common sight in this neighborhood. Below him he heard two distinct voices rising up to him. He reached to his cowl and turned up the audio receptors to better hear the conversation beneath him.

"Get his wallet man!"

"I'm tryin' to. It's all hung up in 'is pants." A younger voice replied.

"Just get it alright!"

He heard another man moan in pain and take a labored breath before trying to speak.

"Susan," he rasped.

One of the thugs struck the man and he was once again silenced. On the roof Batman engaged his night vision. He then rose up and stepped onto the edging.

Under him he saw three men. One standing, and one kneeling over the wounded man. The standing man was carrying what looked like an old .38 revolver and in the other hand what looked like a briefcase. The kneeling man carried nothing, but was digging frantically through the hurt man's pockets. He had thought he heard to different sounding shots earlier, but he saw no other guns.  
He stepped off the ledge, grasping the edges of his cape to slow, as well as direct his descent. Not to mention it left quite the impression. Batman landed heavily on the back of the standing man, sending him flying forward into the wall. 'Kneeling man' turned with a confused look on his face. The Batman smiled. If the other man had seen it, most likely he would have run. Given that he did not have the advantage of night vision, he stood there, only barely seeing the looming figure advancing towards him.

"F-Frankie?"

Batman could hear the fear that permeated his voice. He stepped forward quickly and landed a shattering blow to the man's jaw. He was down for the count and Batman noticed the other man getting to his feet behind him. He heard the old pistol's hammer click in to place and gave a perfectly executed spin kick. The gun clattered off in to the refuse of the alley.  
Frankie was fast and as the gun was struck from his hand he came back with his left and landed a punch to Batman's temple and then another to his right eye, knocking out his night vision. Batman lashed out with an uppercut to the man's chin.  
He was dazed, but still standing, and still dangerous. Batman struck him with a right hand to his throat. Gasping for air Frankie dropped to one knee. Batman was quickly coming to think he was dealing with a low-level meta. Not powerful enough to pose a big threat, but enough to be real dangerous one-on-one. As Batman moved in to finish it he heard the familiar click of a switchblade.  
Frankie's arm swung out, a shiny blade slashed him across his mid-section as he hopped back. Any slower he thought and his guts would have been spilled out onto the sidewalk. He focused all the emotions he'd been repressing into the fight before him. Frankie was up on his feet again swinging his blade at Batman's retreating form.  
He let him come. Timing and gauging, then his hand's shot out catching Frankie's wrist and brought with a satisfying snap against his knee. The knife dropped and Frankie howled in pain. Taking the opportunity Batman gave punch after punch to his head until he collapsed in a pile at his feet. Batman worked quickly, applying titanium shackles to Frankie's hands and feet, before moving on to the smaller man and binding him in quick-ties.  
The wounded man had regained consciousness during all this and was slowly working his way back to his feet. Batman turned as the man started to speak.

"B-Batman, no please don't!" The man backed away, stumbling over the trash littering the alley. Batman stepped towards him. In the darkness he could only see the gleam of the man's white shirt and the spreading red stain from what looked like a single gunshot.

"Get away from me!" He screamed. It was not an unusual reaction so he paid no attention to the hysterical man as he touched his hand to the transmitter in his cowl.

"Oracle, contact GCPD and you might need to send an ambulance….

A loud bang reverberated through Oracle's headset. She halted the transmission she was about to send the police.

"Batman?" She waited half a second before repeating," BATMAN?"

No answer. His location beacon had moved to a slightly higher elevation and Barbara had thought that maybe his communicator was damaged, but now he wasn't moving at all and she realized it wasn't the communicator, it was him that was damaged. She began furiously typing away at her keyboard. The shots had been reported before and units were in route to the location. She couldn't let the police or an ambulance anywhere near there as long as there was a possibility of Batman being down in that alley. She checked the locations of the Batclan. Nightwing was taking care of Bludhaven and the others were nowhere near close enough for an extraction. It was then that she noticed a JLA indicator in the area on her screen. Wonder Woman. Barbara noticed a tightness in her chest and realized she had been holding her breath this entire time.

"Stupid rookie mistake." She muttered to herself before keying up a transmission Batman.

"B. I'm sending Wonder Woman to your location just hold on."

Barbara barely heard him whisper above the static.

"Dian..." Then she heard no more.

" Hold on Bruce." She said as she keyed in the JLA frequency.

Barbara wondered for a moment if this was what he would do. She knew it wasn't, but Wonder Woman was the only one that could help him now.

Whether he liked it or not.


	6. Chapter 6

Part VI

Diana allowed the cold wind to sting her face and dry the tears from her eyes. She looked out over the horizon. The sun would rise soon and take the night from him, only to force it upon him again when the day was done. She noticed Catwoman shiver out the corner of her eye, before her thoughts returned to Batman.

In the distance she heard a small pop. Almost like a firecracker or maybe a small pistol, she thought. For a moment she contemplated going to investigate, if just to get her mind on something different, but she knew he had limits as to what others were allowed to do in his city. Not to mention, that he would most likely show up if she interfered and she just wasn't ready to face him again just yet. Why was it so hard for her to..

She wasn't able to continue the thought as she heard Oracle's voice sound in her ear.

"Wonder Woman?" Diana thought she detected a hint of desperation in her voice. She turned to Catwoman, but she was gone.

"Yes Oracle, I'm here."

"Listen, Batman is down, he needs assistance at once."

Diana was already in the air when she replied.

"Where is he Oracle?"

"He's in the slums. Looks like on a building on the corner of Hudson and  
Signant. Judging by the elevation is giving off, he's either on the roof, or  
maybe a fire escape."

"Oracle, I'm sorry, but I don't spend as much time in Gotham as I'd like so  
I'm going to need you to direct me." The frustration was apparent in Diana's  
voice.

"It's alright, I can lead you by way of my monitoring screen."

As she led Diana, Barbara thought about something Diana had said.

'I don't spend as much time in Gotham as I'd like to.' She knew it was probably just her imagination, but she detected a lot more worry in Diana's voice than she would normally have for a teammate. Especially one that she supposedly didn't get along too well with. Maybe the Oracle wasn't as all knowing as she thought.

Diana flew as fast as possible, while being directed by the Oracle. Finally she saw the building that she was being led to, she flew quicker and shortened the distance. As she landed on the rooftop she could see the flashing lights of the Gotham Police in a nearby alleyway. She took in the layout of the building's roof, it consisted only of a flat surface with several air conditioning units spread haphazardly throughout it. They all sat silent this time of year, awaiting the unbearable summer months to come. She allowed Oracle to guide her to the exact location of Batman. She found him curled up behind one of the units on the east side of the building. His labored breathing cutting through the silence of the night. As she neared she noticed the dark blood that had spread from his body.  
Batman had heard her touch down on the roof. Not having the energy to call her name he laid there, listening as her familiar footsteps came closer. He lay curled up as tightly as he could. He was weak. Weak from the cold. Weak from blood loss. He tried to stay focused and keep his breath even. He thought back to how he had gotten here. A stupid mistake. He had assumed that the third man was an innocent victim. He had been a victim. He just wasn't innocent.  
He had been making sure that the meta was still secured when he heard the shot and felt the projectile rip through his cape and lodge itself in his unprotected shoulder. The impact of the pint blank shot spun him slightly to his right. The pain surged through him, as he struggled to stay standing. Never show a weakness. He ground his teeth together and rose to his full height seeing that the man had now stepped towards him holding his injured side. He must have realized the pain Batman was in, because he took advantage of it. He used the barrel of the small pistol to strike Batman in his injured shoulder. Batman tried once again to fight through the pain, but this time it drove him to the ground.

Taking this opportunity the injured man pocketed the pistol and ran past Batman to retrieve the forgotten briefcase from a pile of garbage. Then he was gone.

Batman could hear sirens in the distance. Getting closer too. He rose slightly and removed his grapple from his belt and fired at the ledge above him.

He felt it find purchased, then engaged the retract mechanism. He let it help him to his feet, before allowing it to pull him upwards. His shoulder was bleeding heavily now. Marking his dark costume with a crimson stain that covered most of his chest. Halfway up he began to weaken. He was racked with chills. The blood loss was making him more susceptible to the freezing temperatures. He needed help. Once at the top of the building he used his remaining strength to swung his legs up onto the ledge, then allowed the rest of his body to roll off onto the roof. He was barely conscious when he noticed Oracle calling his name. He let it draw him back to lucidity. He knew he needed help and knowing the Batclan's patrol routes, they would be no help to him. He began removing bandages from a compartment in his belt. His only hope lies in Diana. That is if she was still in the same area as when he last checked her position. He began to bandage his wound as best he could. He hadn't lost as much blood as it looked like. If he could stop the flow some of the flow, he should be okay. Normally he would have been irritated that she had hung around in his city, but now it might work to his advantage. As he tied off the bandage he began to feel light-headed, so he said her name in the hopes that Oracle would understand his meaning. Then fell into oblivion.

Diana gathered his limp form into her arms and took to the sky. She was terrified at the amount of blood he seemed to have lost.

"Oracle, I have him. He's injured, but alive. Looks like maybe a gunshot wound, could have nicked an artery from the looks of it. Where should I take him? The Watchtower?"

"I don't think he would care for that Diana. Try to get him back to the cave.  
I'll notify Alfred to his condition and he should be prepared upon your arrival.  
Hurry Diana."

As Barbara finished she noticed the JLA beacon on her screen already moving at superhuman speeds towards the outskirts of Gotham. She felt relieved for the first time, since she had heard the shot.  
Diana raced barely above the treetops. She moved as fast as she could with the wounded Batman in her arms. He stirred in her arms about 8 miles from the cave.

"Diana?" he murmured into her shoulder.

"Shh Bruce, You must save your strength, your gonna need it later. "

"Was that a proposition, Princess?"

Diana allowed her self a small chuckle in spite of the situation. Only those who spent a great deal of time with him got to experience Bruce's sense of humor. Diana was grateful that she was one of the precious few that he allowed to see it.  
She was one the few people to see past the image he built for himself and to know and love the man behind it.

"Only if you want it to be, Bruce." She replied.

She realized then that he had slipped back into unconsciousness and had never heard her reply.


	7. Chapter 7

Part VII

Diana, directed by Oracle, found the entrance to the Batwing's flight channel. Upon passing the external hologram, she found herself in a pitch-black tunnel. She paused only a moment to get her bearings. The only light apparent in the tunnel, was the dim glow at it's ending. She noticed that the walls seemed to be composed of alternating panels of steel and unlit illumination. Must be keyed into his jet, she thought. Bruce groaned slightly in her arms. She had to hurry, before he got any worse.  
As she reached the end of the tunnel, Diana noticed the walls had widened out and had merged seamlessly with the rest of the cave. The Batwing sat idle before her on it's platform and beside it stood the older man she had come to call a friend.

"Alfred!"

"Come with me Miss Diana, I'll show you where you may place him."

As Diana followed him, she thought how in recent weeks she had marveled at how Alfred managed to stay unfazed through Batman's hardest glares and his biggest temper tantrums. Now faced with a badly injured Bruce, she saw his stone-faced veneer crack ever so slightly. They stopped in a section of the cave, which Diana could tell was a well-used medical bay.

"Just place him on the table please."

As she lowered him to the stainless steel table, Alfred walked to a nearby wall that was dominated by large cabinets and returned with a tray filled with various needles, clamps, sponges, and sutures. As well as what looked like two or three very sharp scalpels. She was slightly disturbed by the way his movements seemed almost routine, but Alfred's concerned voice shook her out of her stupor.

"Are you injured Miss Diana?"

It was then that she looked down to see her breastplate, as well as the exposed part of her chest was covered in blood. Not her own, but Bruce's.

" No Alfred, I'm fine."

Having been satisfied by her answer, he set about removing Bruce's cowl and cape from his still prostrate form. He removed a pair of scissors from the tray next to him and began cutting away the bandages that Bruce must have applied to himself.

"Miss Diana?" Yet again Diana had found herself deep in thought and Alfred voice had brought her back to the here and now.

"Yes Alfred."

" I will most likely be engrossed in Master Bruce's care for quite some  
time yet. So, if you wish, you may use that time Master Bruce's cave shower and change into something more comfortable."

" You don't need my help?"

Diana saw the English man give a slight smirk that she had seen so many times on Bruce's face, before replying on a pseudo offended tone.

" Trust me in the fact that fact that I the fact that I have done this many times  
unassisted. Not to mention the fact that I have given a solemn vow that I would never allow a lady to stand before me soiled and uncomfortable, when something could easily been done about it."

"Very well, Alfred" Diana replied laughing.

After Alfred had told her the location of the bathroom, she turned to leave. Then, curious, she stopped right at the edge of the lighting and turned back to him.

"Alfred?"

He never looked up from his task as he replied.

"Yes, Miss?"

"Is there anything Bruce doesn't have in this place?"

"Only enough light, Miss Diana, only enough light."

Diana understood his meaning and smiled slightly, before letting her eyes drift to back to Bruce. She could feel her eyes start to water a little.

"He's very lucky to have you Alfred."

He looked up at her with a small twinkle in his eye.

"I suppose he is, but I could tell you the same thing, Miss Diana."

She felt a single tear roll down her cheek.

"Thank you Alfred."

"No, Thank you."

She turned to leave then and proceeded to find her way to the bathroom. She found it positioned conveniently between Bruce gym and the stairs that led up to the manor. The bathroom was, like the rest of the cave, large and strictly utilitarian. A long countertop with three sinks lined on wall. While at the other end a large shower was open and inviting. Diana sat on a small bench opposite the counter and began removing her tall red boots. She grinned as her feet touched the black marble floor and realized it was heated. She removed her breastplate and the remainder of her uniform, chuckling ever so often at the thought of Batman's fear of cold tile on his feet. Her uniform was placed on the spacious countertop, while she turned the hot water on in the shower.  
Diana gazed into the mirror above the sinks, taking in her appearance. Her eyes were still puffy and red from cry and her hair was wind blown from the flight.

Her body was riddled with small black marks, where bugs had hit her during the flight. In the blood that covered her chest she could clearly see the outline of her breastplate. She really did need a shower. Fog crept in from the edges and obscured her view. She was surprised at first; her shower at home took a lot longer to heat up. Then she remembered whom she was talking about.

"Nothing, but the best for the Batman." She muttered sarcastically to herself before adjusting the water temperature to her liking and climbing in.

Diana emerged many minutes later, feeling cleaner, if not refreshed. She still felt exhausted. For the life of her, she couldn't fathom how Bruce managed to stay up for days in end without any sleep with little or no effect on his performance. As a warrior she could stay awake indefinitely, but that didn't mean she didn't feel like crap because of it. It never really seemed to faze Bruce though, or maybe it did and no one noticed because they thought he was ill tempered all the time. Diana knew that wasn't true though, she had seen him laugh and smile too many times over the years. She had to admit though that the majority of the instances she could actually place, occurred in a fantasy, created by her own alien technology.

A fantasy where she had chosen to be with Kal, while Bruce stood in the sidelines, knowing the whole time that what they were experiencing wasn't the way it was supposed to be. Deep down she had known that too. While Superman had always seemed the ideal match for Wonder Woman, there was a deeper, darker part of her as Diana, which her best friend just couldn't touch. That was the part of her that only Bruce had been able to reach.


	8. Chapter 8

Part VIII

After toweling off, Diana donned the dark sweats that Alfred had laid out for her. They were entirely too large for her, obviously Bruce's. As she pulled the sweatshirt over her head, Bruce's scent enveloped her. It was a smell she had come to only know on the man out of the batsuit. The Batman doesn't smell, he had told her in his gravely voice, he hadn't worked all these years to protect his secret identity to have it given away by some expensive aftershave. She'd laughed at him then, but later she had seen him solve case after case with little more than that. It made her realize that something as insignificant as a smell could be part of a puzzle that solved Batman's identity.

She swept up her damp hair in a band and walked out of the bathroom. A small tremor shook her as her bare feet touched the cold floor of the cave. Not really from the cold, but because she was racked with giggles at her 'Batman's afraid of cold tile' joke. Maybe he should put that in his protocols, she chuckled to herself.

She slowly began making her way back through the cave. She stopped every so often, as she always did, amazed at what Bruce had created in such a dank and dark environment. She looked down from a walkway, noticing that the large cave consisted of many sub levels under the main one, which she was now on. The whole complex was not unlike it's creator, she mused. The manor was Bruce Wayne. Like his Bruce Wayne persona it was mainly for show. It's many rooms filled with examples of his great wealth. Examples to distract those around him from his real mission. The manor was large, but the cave out matched it in sheer size. It was clearly evident that the Batman was the dominant personality, but like the cave there were many layers to his personality. There was the main level, dark and intimidating, which everyone saw. Then there were the many underlying layers, which he called on when needed. She wondered to herself if she would ever be allowed to live in either.

Bruce regained consciousness halfway through Alfred's ministrations. He tensed slightly as the needle Alfred was using pierced his skin. He realized Alfred had taken advantage of Bruce's unconsciousness state and had not used any anesthesia. Which the older man knew Bruce abhorred. Bruce opened his eyes and saw the flattened slug nearby in a tray. Alfred must have noticed he was awake, because he broke the silence in which he was previously working.

"I think you may have faired better, Master Bruce, if the bullet had not  
passed through your cape. Or better yet if you had not gotten fired upon  
at all."

Bruce had come to expect this nearly every time he was injured. It had just become routine.

"You see," he said while holding up the offending punctured cape, "if not for your Kevlar lined cape, the bullet would have passed cleanly through your shoulder and I would not have spent the last 45 minutes digging a slug out of your left shoulder."

Bruce still lying on his stomach raised an unamused eyebrow at him.

"Are you finished?"

"With my berating, or your shoulder, Master Bruce?"

"Both," Bruce growled.

"Well, I suppose I could postpone my evaluation of this evening's excursion, but I'm afraid I have several more sutures to finish."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, sir."

As Alfred resumed stitching, he felt Bruce stiffen somewhat as the needle pressed through and bound his flesh together. He stopped for a moment to retrieve a small syringe from a nearby tray. I'm going to give you a painkiller, Master Bruce."

"I don't need it."

"You may not, but I think Miss Diana shall. You tend to be irritable when you are in pain."

Bruce felt the tiny prick of the needle as it punctured his arm. He was caught a little off guard, but not by the needle. He almost immediately felt the drugs begin to lull him into a serene state.

"Diana is still here?"

"Yes sir, I believe she went to freshen up."

"Actually, I'm quite finished now." Both men looked into the dark, to the area beyond the bright lights of the medical bay.

Diana emerged from the shadows, dressed in what looked like some of his own athletic wear. They stared at each other in silence, until Alfred once again broke the silence.

"Well sir, I believe all that is left is for me to clean and bandage your wound,  
then we shall be done."

"I'll do it Alfred," Diana blurted out.

"Very well, if you insist, Miss Diana. Now if you'll excuse me, I shall see to the cleaning of your uniform."

"You don't have to do that Alfred."

Alfred smiled mischievously.

"Oh, I insist, Miss Diana." With that he left them.

Bruce managed to sit upright on the table as Diana walked over to a close by sink. Bruce was still weak, but feeling much better than he was a couple of hours ago. Alfred had already laid out a sponge and the necessary bandages. All she had to do was fill the small pan next to the sink with water. She filled the pan with water and grabbing it and the bandages she padded to Bruce's side.  
Bruce raised his arm slightly, testing the Alfred's sutures. They were good, in that they allowed him nearly all the mobility in his arm. He froze as Diana began cleansing the dried blood from his back. She worked gently, only stopping to wring the sponge out. The water in the pain was soon red from her efforts. He barely felt her cleansing, but what he did feel was having an undesired effect. Having finished her purification, Diana placed the sponge back into the pan. Bruce felt her lightly trace the many scars that covered his back. He was almost sorry when she stopped. He was having a tough time blocking these kinds of sensations from his mind.

Damn Alfred and his painkillers, he thought. They muddled his mind.

He felt Diana's breath as she began applying bandages to his shoulder. It was hot against his back and he could feel her breath coming heavy. He needed a distraction. Quick.

"Why did you stay?"

"I was worried," she replied.

"This isn't the first time you know, I've been injured before."

"I know, I worried then too..."

"Really?"

Diana moved around to face him.

"Really."

Bruce reached up with his right hand and pushed a damp strand of hair behind her ear. His hand lingered there for a moment before moving to the back of her neck. Bruce pulled her to his lips. The kiss was gentle at first, just a soft pressing of lips. Then it became more exploratory as they found each others' mouths. Bruce slipped off the table and embraced her tighter. Now each standing at full height they pressed their lengths against one another. Bruce pulled away, slightly out of breath.

"You sure do get more friendly when your hurt,Bru.."

Bruce gently placed a finger to her lips silencing her. Not unlike how she had silenced him a day before. He took her hand in his and led her silently through the cave then up the stone stairs to the manor.


	9. Chapter 9

Part IX

Diana drifted slowly into awareness. She kept her eyes closed as she took in the sounds and smells of her surroundings. The only sounds she could hear was the steady tick-tock of the bedside clock and the occasional rustle of fabric when she moved around in the bed. Bruce's smell still lingered on her flesh and she smiled as the events if the night replayed in her mind. She reached around in the bed, feeling for Bruce's large form. Her eyes snapped open as she realized he had already vacated the bed. Their bed. The bright sunlight that was now pouring in the balcony doors blinded her; instinctually she slammed them shut again. Where was he, she wondered? Of course she had never spent the night with him, so for all she knew he always got out of bed before….  
Diana rolled over to look at the bedside clock. Eleven a.m.!  
She heard a soft knock at the bedroom doors. Diana tried to cover to cover herself as best she could with the bed sheets before replying.

"Yes?"

The door eased open and Alfred came in bearing a tray with what looked like a breakfast fit for a queen. Or at least a former princess, Diana thought.

"I surmised that you might be hungry, Miss Diana, so I took the liberty of  
preparing you breakfast before you departed the manor."

"Thank you very much, Alfred. I didn't realize how hungry I was until now."

" You are very welcome, Miss, now if you will excuse me I shall retrieve  
your uniform for you."

"Alfred, wait. Do you know where Bruce is this morning?"

Diana saw a look of sadness wash over his face.

"I'm afraid Master Bruce has retreated to the Batcave for the day, Miss Diana."

The disappointment was apparent in her voice when she asked.

"Why?"

"I'm afraid that is not a matter for me to discuss. Just know that what he does,  
he thinks is for the best. Although I have my doubts. Good bye Miss Diana."

Diana looked down at the tray Alfred had placed on her lap. She realized she wasn't hungry anymore. She sat the tray to the side and climbed out of the enormous bed, dragging with her one of the soft sheets to cover her naked form.

As she arose she swatted the clock from the bedside table and heard it make a satisfying dent in the wall before busting to pieces and falling to the floor. She stomped across the floor to Bruce's bathroom, the whole time muttering about how her sisters were right. The only thing she wanted right now was to get his stink off of her. She dropped the sheet to the tiled floor and climbed into the glass and tile shower stall.

The hot water did nothing to relieve the tension that now bundled her muscles. A tension that was non-existent last night in his arms.

"Hera, why did he have to be so stubborn?"

She had thought that last night he had finally allowed her into his life. Now she realized that, like all the other times he showed any affection towards her, that it was only due to him being in the right frame of mind. Not that his normal frame of mind was right. She placed her hands against the tiled walls of the shower and leaned her head forward to let the water drench her. He was running. He would stand his ground and fight to the death with Darkseid, but he runs away after spending one night with her. Stupid man. She clenched her hands and felt the tile crumble beneath her fingertips. She climbed out of the shower and dried off quickly. She then wrapped a large towel around her body and padded back into the master bedroom. On the bed Diana saw her uniform laid out neatly.

Alfred had outdone himself. The bloodstains were gone and her breastplate and boots were as highly polished as when she first donned them. She dropped the towel onto the bed and began to dress. It was time to leave.

Diana strode regally down the stairs into the cave. She looked around hopefully, but as she expected Bruce was nowhere to be seen. She called out his name in vain.

"Bruce." The word echoed throughout the cavernous facility.

"Bruce, I know you're here!" Silence.

"This is it Bruce, now or never! I love you, but I can't make you love me  
back."

Her eyes moistened, as what she had assumed became a reality.

"I've got to get off this ride Bruce!"

Diana heard only a flutter of bats above her.

"I'm done Bruce."

Batman was perched high in the stalagmites of the cave, watching Diana's every movement. He'd awoken that morning with a peace he hadn't known since that night in Crime Alley. She lay perfectly still curled up next to him. He breathed in her scent. He had once thought he would never smell it again, but never did he think he'd smell it mixed with his own. To him she was the epitome of everything beautiful in the world. She'd probably never know the effect she had on him. It was almost as if she was able to share the burden which he bore.

He knew it couldn't be that way though. His burden was what made him who he was. It was what drove him to be the best. It was his alone to bear. He had borne it all for so many years, through so many deaths and horrible crimes, but he had never gotten used to it, he was only able to balance it. What would happen if something happened to Diana? He was terrified that if something happened to her on his watch, he'd be thrown off balance and loose control.

The same thing she was afraid of. He'd seen it for himself when he watched her dream. That was something he couldn't afford to let happen. So he had made a decision. No Diana.

He had watched from high above as Diana walked down the stone stairs. He could tell from her body language that she was angry. Good, it'll make this easier. He heard her call out his name. Her yells had caused the bats around him to flutter and cry out, but his eyes remained on Diana. She begged him to show himself, and he wanted to go to her. He clenched his teeth and watched as she gave up hope in him. He lost sight of her as she walked in the direction of the transporter. In the distance he heard the crunch of metal and then a loud bang as something hit the cave floor. He winced.

A muted beeping from his belt signaled that she had left the cave. So he dropped down from his perch onto the steel walkway below him. He made his way to the transporter pad, checking every so often to see if anything was broken. He knew what he had heard though. To get to the transporter you had to go by the Batmobile. He found it lying on its roof. The front-end suspension lay a few feet from it, Diana's handprints visibly bent into the linkage. Bruce smiled despite himself. It was a small price to pay for a night with a goddess.


	10. Chapter 10

Part X

Bruce sat impatiently in front of the cave's computer as it compiled the mass of data he had requested. He wore only his batsuit as his cape and cowl was thrown over the back of his chair. The glow of the screen flickered over his hardened features as picture after picture passed in front of him. He knew he recognized his attacker from the previous night, but his identity continued to elude him. He couldn't concentrate. He knew why, but every time his mind drifted to that subject he forced his mind back to the case.

Concentrate.

Dammit concentrate.

He searched his mind for the information, letting it grasp at different threads of memory for the right one.  
Finally sheer willpower paid off, as he recalled a case from a few years ago. With a few keystrokes the case files were brought up in front of him. Bruce scrolled through mugshots of the apprehended suspects. He found his man in the third picture. Freddie Dalcone. He was a little heavier now, maybe twenty or thirty pounds, but Bruce could tell he was the man who had shot him. He tended to remember those faces a little bit better than others. The case was a small time arms ring. Dalcone and a couple of other small timers were supplying local gangs and dealers with guns. They'd been easy to find, even easier to catch. Because of his connections though, Dalcone had walked, while the others were sent off for a long time. Bruce wondered what Dalcone was up to, not to mention, what was so important in that briefcase that someone would try to kill him for it.  
Bruce's thoughts were interrupted as he heard the entrance from the manor open. He recognized Alfred's steps as he carried Bruce's diner tray to him. Bruce turned to the man and gestured for him to sit the tray on a nearby worktable.

"I see things did not go well with Miss Diana."

Bruce followed Alfred's line of sight to where the still overturned Batmobile sat.

"A necessary evil, Alfred."

"I do not believe necessary, nor evil would describe this situation very  
well, Master Bruce."

"Perhaps you're right about the evil part, but I can tell you now that it was  
necessary."

Bruce could tell by Alfred's unamused expression that he didn't believe a word of it.

"Since when is it necessary for a man to disregard a lady in such a manner?"

Bruce turned back to his monitor.

"It's necessary because it's a chance I'm not willing to take. No matter what my  
feelings. She was right."

"Right about what Sir?"

"That I could never allow myself to love her."

"Do you believe that's true?"

Turning the monitor off, Bruce swiveled his chair towards Alfred and rested his elbows on is knees.

"Yes, not because of what she thinks though."

"And what does she think, Master Bruce?"

"She thinks that I won't allow myself to become the person in her dreams."  
Alfred, playing the perfect role of psychiatrist, pulled up a chair.

" Could you really allow yourself to change?"

"It's not really a matter of my ability to change. It's a matter of self control."

"Is that the real reason?"

Bruce's eyes, which had held Alfred's throughout the conversation, now were averted towards the cave floor.

"Partly."

"Might I ask what the other part consists of, Master Bruce?"

Bruce shot a hard glare in Alfred's direction/

"Do you really think that works on someone that saw you through puberty?"

"Very funny."

"I think so, sir."

Bruce grunted before continuing.

"The other reason being that it could go either way. She could bring me into the light of her world, or I could bring her into mine. I can't take the chance of doing that to her Alfred and if I admit to her how I feel there will be no turning back."

"There is an equal chance for it to go either way, Master Bruce."

"But a chance either way, Alfred. I've made my choice."

Alfred detected the definitive tone to Bruce's voice and knew that there would be no more arguing with him tonight.

"Very well, sir, but are you willing to sacrifice everything you've gained."

Bruce watched the aging man climb the stairs, while contemplating his decision to himself. He knew that things would never be the same between he and Diana. He also knew all to well what a woman scorned was like.

This was not going to be enjoyable.


	11. Chapter 11

Part XI

She materialized on the transporter pad in the Watchtower's East wing as suddenly as she had left the one at the embassy. Stomping off the pad still in a huff, Diana plotted a course for the training room. The only thing on her mind now was lashing out physically. Anything to stop the ache that had settled on her body since this morning. She left the cave that morning for her apartment, hoping to calm down before the meeting that evening. It did not go as well as she hoped. She'd paced the apartment fuming for nearly three hours. Even after her shower earlier, she could still detect his scent lingering of her flesh. It was maddening. The first two hours she had tried to ignore it. To force it from her mind. No such luck. Washing hadn't worked; she had thought maybe she could cover it with another smell. Something more pleasant. Running around the apartment she'd lit her many candles. Feeling satiated she sat down in an overstuffed chair letting the cushions drag her into their depths. For a moment she found peace. It was short lived when she observed the atmosphere she had created. The entire apartment was lit in soft candlelight. Not the best environment to forget a guy, she realized. Thinking about him, his scent reemerged stronger. She could almost feel his lips on hers. No. She wasn't going to do this to herself, especially over an ass like Bruce.

Feeling defeated she retreated to her bathroom. Pushing open the door, she remembered yet again why this was her favorite room in her apartment.

The room was not much smaller than her bedroom. Its design was not unlike her bath on Themyscira. The walls and floors were made of a rich white marble, which was almost luminescent. The tub was, in her opinion, the greatest aspect of the room. It was partially sunken into the tiled floor and modeled to resemble an ancient Greek bath. Scenes from Greek mythology were painted along the walls and base of the bath. Athena's birth from lord Zeus's head. Selene's falling in love with the ever slumbering Endymion. As well as the mighty Artemis on the hunt. She tread over to the tub and began filling it with hot water and bath salts. Maybe she could scrub and soak his stench away. Feeling the chill that was a constant here, she quickly disrobed and climbed into its awaiting warmth. She scrubbed her body until her fingers were like flesh colored prunes. No good. Giving up on that approach she lay perfectly still, letting the hot water try to soothe her still tense muscles. To think that this morning she had been more relaxed than she'd been in months. Bruce had a way to make her feel many different ways. Some good. Some bad. Closing her eyes she lay back into the tub. She'd let her thoughts drift to the night before. To Bruce's touch as he'd led her to his bed. She could still feel his hand as it burned against the bare flesh of her back.

Diana sat upright suddenly, splashing water all over the tiled floor. Stop thinking about that, she told herself. Over and over she told herself that. There was no denying she was angry with Bruce, but the was also no denying that night had been amazing. He never said it, but his love was shown to her again and again in his eyes. She'd known he had felt that way for sometime, but last night confirmed it for both of them. What she needed, as a woman, was something she now thought he'd never give her. His admission of love. That angered her more than anything.

Feeling her relaxing bath was now a waste Diana dried off. After reapplying her uniform, she headed to the Watchtower, in the hopes that she could blow off some steam before the meeting. So she was now stomping through the base's corridors, completely oblivious to all around her. So much so that when Superman stepped out in front of her, he was sent stumbling backwards, before regaining his footing. After regaining his composure, he noticed the distraught look on his friend's face.

"Diana, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Kal, I just need to blow off some steam."

"Seems like a little more than steam."

To Clark it seemed as if she was on the verge of tears. He grabbed her firmly by the shoulders.

"What is it Diana?"

"It's Bruce. Last night we… slept together and…"

"Wwwhat?" Clark was shocked, no stupefied by her disclosure.

"He just disregards my feelings and my own. He was gone before I even woke up, Kal."

Diana never looked up at him as he muttered.

"That bastard."

She felt a gust of wind and looked up. Superman was gone. Confused, it took her a moment to register what had happened.

"Uh oh."


	12. Chapter 12

Part XII

A rapidly blinking red light in the corner of his lens followed by a low tone diverted Batman from his current prey. Someone had used the teleporter in the cave. Something he had expected since Diana had teleported from her apartment to the Watchtower. He estimated forty-five seconds for Clark to find him.  
He felt a gust of wind whip through him at thirty-two.

"Shouldn't you be starting the JLA meeting soon?"

Batman never turned his eyes away from the building across from him. Inside was someone he hoped would lead him to Dalcone. He could tell Clark was practically boring holes in his back.

"That's kinda hard to do with two of the core members not in attendance."

Batman merely growled in response. He had known Clark would come, he just wasn't sure why. Was it going to be because of friendship or jealousy?

"How could you do that to Diana?"

Batman finally turned to look at him.

"And what exactly did I do, Superman?"

" I think you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I think that Diana was perfectly consenting. I didn't force her to do anything."

Clark was angry. Very angry.

"She doesn't deserve that kind of treatment."

Batman decided to let Bruce Wayne out a little bit to push Clark's buttons.

"Oh, Believe me she got the best of treatment."

" Just another conquest for you then, Bruce?"

The bat reemerged.

"I don't think any of this concerns you, Superman."

"Diana's my friend and it damn well concerns me when she's hurt."

"Your friend? Is that all she is to you?"

Batman saw Clark's eyes turn a crimson hue. Definitely jealousy.

"You've been looking at her as more than a friend for quite sometime now  
haven't you? Did you ever tell Lois what happened in the Wonderdome?"

"Shut up."

"Did you ever tell her how many years you and Diana were together before you remembered her? "

"Shut up, Batman."

Clark was visibly getting angrier by the second.

"If you ask me you're not angry at me because she's upset. You're angry because your back-up might be looking elsewhere."

Bruce never saw him move. He had barely finished speaking when he felt himself being lifted into the sky. Bruce being held aloft by the front of his batsuit, was floating with Clark high above Gotham. Clark's eyes were now blazing with barely contained fury. Must have hit a nerve.

" You just don't get it do you, Bruce?"

"And what exactly do I not get?"

Bruce watched a he struggled to regain his composure.

"What happened in the Wonderdome was….a manipulation. Diana  
had been lonely for a long time. The technology just played off her loneliness."

"That's her excuse what's yours?"

"Could you just stop for a minute and let me finish, please?"

Batman glared at him for a moment before replying.

"Fine, but I'd prefer it if we did this back on the rooftop."

Superman lowered them both back towards the roof, releasing Batman from his grasp as they touched the tarred roof.

"The technology was programmed to keep Diana sated. We were just a means  
to that end. You know just as well as I do, that it was able to make us believe what it wanted us to believe. It thought I would be the more compatible so that's the fantasy it created. For all of us, not just her."

"That's real nice Clark, but I've got work to do."

"I thought you were going to let me finish?"

"I thought you were going to make it quick?"

"I haven't gotten to the important part yet."

"You've got twenty seconds to capture my interest, Clark."

"During that time, Diana told me she didn't feel complete until you came into her life."

"What's your point?"

Batman could see him struggling yet again to keep his composure.

"My point is that Diana loves you. All of you, and whether you like it or not, you love her too. Don't sacrifice another one to the Bat. Especially not Diana, because then I'd have to hurt you.

Batman smirked, despite his best efforts.

"Always playing the white prince to my dark knight aren't you?"

"I'm just trying to help. You and Diana are two of my best friends. You both  
deserve to be happy."

Batman turned his attention back to the building. The light was out. Most likely no movement tonight.

"Are you done, Superman?"

"I rescheduled the meeting, you've got one hour. I expect everyone there."

"Get out of my city, Superman."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Batman watched as Superman flew over his head towards the waxing moon. He shook his head.

"Why does everybody have to be right, lately?"

He walked across to the other side of the roof and dropped of the ledge to the waiting Batmobile. It was an older model, but still serviceable.

He only had an hour before the meeting.

"Damn boy scout," he muttered to himself.

He heard a slight bit of static before Clark's voice came over the communicator.

"I heard that."


	13. Chapter 13

Part XIII

As the canopy slid forward over him, Batman grimaced and leaned forward in his seat. He could feel the blood oozing through his torn sutures. Alfred's stitch work had been good. It had enabled him to come out tonight.  
He wasn't able to patrol, but being out had allowed him to clear his head. At least until an overly protective kryptonian decided to try and intimidate him. He'd failed, but it hadn't stopped him from ripping a few stitches loose.  
He started the car and eased it out of the alley back on to the street. He had only an hour to get back to the cave and get Alfred to patch him up.

"Damn boy scout."

As he weaved through his city, he began thinking about something Selena had once told him.

'Strings.'

'What?'

'I told you. For a man who is supposedly a loner you've got an awful lot of  
strings.'

He'd never really thought that before and he hadn't realized then how right she was.

Selena. He'd loved her. He still loved her in a way. As much as he'd wanted to he just couldn't give her all his trust. That was what had eventually drove them apart. That seed of doubt. It took root in his mind.

Batman was now roaring down the back roads that led out of Gotham. At the speeds he traversed them it was a godsend that there was no one traveling them tonight other than himself. As he passed onto Wayne property he alerted Alfred to his condition and requested that he be ready upon his arrival.

"And after I have finished, will you be attending the league meeting this evening, Master Bruce?"

"I take it Clark told you it had been rescheduled?"

Bruce noticed the older man's lip twitch slightly.

"It was mentioned."

"I'm sure it was," Batman replied dryly.

"Do you think Miss Diana will be in attendance?"

Batman didn't bother responding and killed the transmission.

He knew that Diana had never left the Watchtower or he would have been notified, so odds were she would be at the meeting. Right now he didn't know if he could face her. He didn't know if he could hide all he felt for her behind the facade of the bat.

Smoke swirled around her as debris rained down from above. The smell acrid smell of circuits fusing and sparking filled the air. Diana knelt down to her knees panting; sweat dripping off of her body in rivulets. In less than three days she had driven herself to exhaustion twice. Three times if you counted the night before. Every time it had been for the same reason. Bruce. Pig-headed Bruce.  
The training robots around her lay battered and beaten now. Most were only incapacitated, but one in particular was nearly ripped into several pieces. Diana would never admit it to anyone, but she had programmed that one to simulate Batman's appearance. She really didn't want to hurt him physically. Okay, maybe a small part of her did and it had felt good to purge those emotions.  
She would never understand how he could control his emotions. When she felt something, she acted upon it. It almost wasn't a choice; it was just how the gods had made her.

Diana sighed as she willed herself to her feet, the tension that had plagued her all day now nearly gone. She felt tired, but better.

"Computer?"

She heard the room's computer acknowledge her with a inquisitive tone.

"Remove Batman and restart simulation."

Another tone accepted her command and a low whine sounded as the room struggled to reset itself from the chaos she had caused.

"One more time," she murmured to herself.


	14. Chapter 14

Part XIV

Batman emerged from the transporter in a swirl of dark cape. He hated the transporters, they were one of the many reasons he preferred to attend meetings via video screen. Of course that wasn't an option now. He crossed the room to the nearest computer console. His fingers danced across the as he tried to key in on Diana's location. A small red beacon that indicated her JLA communicator's location appeared on a map of the Watchtower. She was in her room. His pace was quick as he navigated through the base's inner hallways. He only slacked when it was necessary to avoid the other leaguers along the way. Finally he was at her door. It looked like all the others. What lie on the other side was something completely unlike all the others. Something that had influenced him not only as Batman, but also as a man. Why did he let her though?

He knew why.

Since he had laid eyes on her that first time he had been captivated. To him she was easily the most beautiful person on the planet. That wasn't it though. When she was around he tried harder. Harder to be a good man. Just being near her always seemed to make him strive to be something better than he was. No other woman had been able to do that.  
Batman stood outside her door, uncertain if he could go through with it. He raised a leather-clad hand up to knock.

"Hi, Batman."

Faith. He'd heard her coming, but had prayed she would pass-by to her room. silently. No such luck.

"You looking for Diana?"

He turned to look at her without responding. Her posture stiffened significantly under his gaze. She hesitated for a moment then nervously continued.

"I think she's in the training room on level four. I mean, I'm pretty sure she is. I saw her go in there earlier."

Batman's cowl shifted slightly as he raised an eyebrow at her indecisiveness.

"I haven't seen her in a couple of hours so I'm just assuming she's still in there. I wouldn't bother her if I were you though, she seemed pretty pis.."

Batman didn't wait for her to finish as he turned away. His long cape billowed around him as he stalked to the nearest elevator. To Faith it appeared as if he was floating away from her.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to him."

Diana felt her fist connect with the simulacrum of Circe. The purple haired sorceress's head snapped back from her blow. As she pedaled backwards from the blow, Circe tripped over the now still form of the Cheetah. She hit the ground with a resounding thud.

"Had enough?" Diana said smiling.

Circe said nothing as she picked herself up from the ground and charged Diana once more. Diana blocked her first volley of punches, but Circe managed to get a hard kick to her midsection in. She doubled over as the breath was nearly knocked out of her. Circe took the opportunity and continued her onslaught.

Diana raised her arms trying to defend herself from the scratches and punches that were being thrown at her. Her screams filled Diana's ears as she struck at her again and again. Diana used what was left of her strength to push Circe away. Before the sorceress could attack again, Diana rushed forward and landed a series of harsh blows to Circe's to face, before ending her threat with a fierce strike to the temple. Behind her, Diana heard several whizzes and then the crackle of circuits frying. She turned to see the now flickering image of the Silver Swan stagger then fall at her feet. Several gleaming Batarangs littered her back. Roughly twenty feet away Diana saw Batman drop from a perch high in the rafters.

"I thought I had locked that door, Batman?"

Diana saw him smirk. She really, really wanted to wipe it off his face.

"I have ways around those sorts of things."

"Obviously. Listen unless you plan on apologizing I've got nothing to say  
to you."

"I take it your still angry?"

"I'm not angry, Bruce."

"You seem angry."

"And why shouldn't I be?

"I thought you said you weren't angry."

"Fine, I'm angry. Why shouldn't I be? I share myself with you and then treat it like a one night stand. Is that all I am to you, Bruce?

Batman was shaken. Not visibly enough that anyone one would notice. That is unless they know him extremely well. Diana fell into that category. She noticed his discomfort and stood there with her arms crossed waiting for his answer. He could swear that the heat was turned all the way up in this room.

"You know that's not true Diana."

"I do? I guess I should considering how open you are with you feelings."

"Sarcasm does not become you, Princess."

"Neither does a man playing with my emotions."

Batman said nothing as she spoke, her words hurting him more than he thought they should. This was what he had wanted. It was what they both needed. He focused on these thoughts as he steeled himself to finish what he had started.

He stepped towards her until mere inches separated them. He noticed Diana take a sharp breath and her posture had gone from combative to anxious. That made it a whole lot harder. From beneath the folds of his cape he retrieved a folded piece of paper. He held the paper out to her silently. When she took it he turned quickly and headed towards the nearest exit. He paused only at the doorway.

"Meeting starts in ten minutes. I expect you there."

He waited for Diana to nod before continuing down the passage.

Diana looked down at the piece of paper. She forced down the hopes that rose up inside of her as she unfolded it. Her face grew flush as she read the letter.

Diana:

Meet me on the level six observation deck after the meeting. We need to discuss compensation to damages done to the Batmobile.

B.

Diana reread the letter again. He had to be kidding. He had basically given her a bill for the Batman. Yet again he had infuriated her more than she thought anyone ever could. She stormed out of the room in the hopes that she could at least clean up before the meeting. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of looking like he had gotten to her. Even if he already had.


	15. Chapter 15

Part XIV

He heard his name as he neared the door. Batman could hear the muted voices of his teammates on the other side of the door. He keyed the door not to open automatically and leaned in close. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but he had distinctly heard his name followed closely by Diana's. He reached up to his cowl and turned his audio receptors up. The voices that had at one time been dampened by the door now became distinct.

He recognized Flash's voice first.

"All I know is that I passed Diana in the hall last night and she said she was going to Gotham and when she came back she was pissed."

"Ol' Batsy does have that effect on people. I'd be willing to bet my stretchy parts that Wonder Babe went down there to get some Bat loving and he shot her down."

Batman could just imagine Plastic Man morphing into a cartoonish version of him as he said that. He could hear Flash's laughter filling the room.

"You gotta be kidding me Plas. I don't think any man could turn down Wonder Woman, she's a stone fox. Besides what makes you even think they have something going on anyway?"

"You haven't seen the way they've been making goo goo eyes at each other lately? Okay you can't see Bats eyes, but I definitely saw a goo goo glare thrown her way.

Batman was tempted to burst through the door and ruin their little gossip session, but before he could do so he heard heavy footsteps approaching behind him. He turned down the volume. The footsteps quieted to light taps on the flooring. Not light enough for him to not recognize the step though.

"Don't you know it's impolite to eavesdrop, or do you care?"

He hadn't wanted to see her alone until after the meeting. He needed the time to think.

"When the conversation is about me, no."

She was angry. That's what he had wanted.

"It's always about you isn't it, Bruce?"

Batman stared blankly at her. He refused to be baited.

"Can we talk about this after the meeting, Diana?"

"I'd say yes, but I'm afraid you'll run out before I got there."

Diana was yelling now. He clenched his teeth together to keep from saying something he shouldn't.

"After the meeting," he ground out.

Batman turned back to the door. He noticed the voices on the other side had gone silent. He keyed it to open again and stepped

forward so it would open. He was not going to deal with Diana now. He wanted to be calm when they talked and she wasn't making it easy.

As the door opened he saw the members of the league in their respective chairs. All their eyes were locked on the doorway. He gave each of them a withering glare before he took his seat. Diana emerged from the doorway not long after him. She made eye contact with everyone, as if reassuring them that all was well. Everyone except him. Before entering she had been able to regain her composure. Her steps and movements were once more those of a princess. She sat down beside him, not one time glancing in his direction. Her eyes were locked expectantly on Clark. On the opposite side of the table, Batman saw Plastic Man stretch his neck over to Flash.

"I told you so. You could cut the tension with a knife."

Batman could hear the whispers across the table.

"I think you're right," Flash replied as O'Brian transformed into a knife.

He'd had enough.

"Right about what, Plastic Man?"

Plastic Man was startled by Batman's voice ringing out in the still silent room. He twisted his head around to look at Batman, who was now on his feet. His palms were flat against the table as he leaned across the table glaring. Muscles in his jaw clenched and unclenched. Plastic Man's jaw dropped to the floor.

"I asked you a question, Plastic Man."

O'Brian's neck untangled itself and snapped back to it's normal position, leaving his still slack jaw lying on the floor. Under Batman's unwavering glare he gathered his chin up and brought it back to his face.

"I was right that…"

Plastic Man's face showed he was searching in vain for some excuse. Suddenly his face lit up.

"I was right that it's time to start the meeting. Yeah that's it." His voice had lost its light tone and was laced with nervousness. Batman turned his glare to J'onn. The Martian was sitting innocently to his left, his hands crossed behind his head. He turned back to Plastic Man.

"That's what I thought you meant."

Batman sat back into his seat. All eyes including Diana's were now on him. He looked at Clark. The tall man stood in front of his seat, a small grin playing on his face. It was times like this that he wished he still carried that kryptonite in his belt.

"Go ahead, Superman."

"Thank you, Batman."

As Clark began going over the old business, Batman stole a glance at Diana. He caught her looking at him out of the corner of her eye. Having been caught she quickly turned back to Clark. Batman remained looking at her, smirking the entire time. She cut her eyes back towards him. She saw him still looking at her and blushed. This caused Batman's smirk to turn into a half-smile.  
Diana noticed that it was nothing like his smile in the Articulator's room a couple of days ago. It seemed more natural. An easy smile that she imagined he seldom shared with a lot of people. She felt flush under his steady gaze. His look was almost predatory; it brought back memories of the previous night. She paused a moment to cool down before responding.

"What," she mouthed.

"After the meeting," he whispered.

Batman broke his gaze at her and turned back to the meeting. Diana did likewise, but she noticed that there was not really a meeting going on at all. The entire league was looking at her and Batman. Large smiles covered all their faces. Diana blushed again and looked at Batman who remained unfazed. Eight hours ago she had thought it was over between them. That there was no changing his mind. He had not stopped her when she left, so she had taken that as his answer. He was hardheaded, arrogant, and by far one of the noblest men she had ever met. She had respected his wishes, even if she didn't agree with them. In her time with the league she had thought she had an idea of who he was, but there are moments spent with him that he surprises her.

This was one of those moments.


	16. Chapter 16

Part XV

It was requiring all of Diana's strength to keep her attention focused on Superman. To her it seemed as if he had been droning on and on for hours. She glanced at the clock behind him. Fifteen minutes. Only fifteen minutes since she'd last looked to her left. Fifteen minutes of not really hearing a word Superman was saying. Frustrated she leaned forward on to the table. She let her elbows rest on its surface, while her hands served the dual purpose of cradling her face and also creating a set of blinders. She tried yet again to listen to him. No luck. She only heard the beginning of the monitor schedule before her thoughts took her away.  
What was he going to say to her? She hoped it was good. Of course knowing Bruce he really does want to talk about her little tantrum in the Cave. She knew by now not to get her hopes up when it came to Bruce.

"Is that all right with you, Diana?"

Startled, Diana looked up quickly to Superman's grinning face. She had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. She looked around her for some kind of help, but she saw that the meeting must have adjourned. All the leaguers were rising out of their chairs and heading out the door.

"I'm so sorry, Kal, but I've got no idea what you're talking about."

"I didn't think you did. What I asked you was if you would mind taking Flash's monitor shift tomorrow night."

"I don't think I have any plans."

She looked to her left to see that Batman had already performed his trademark disappearing act, before looking back to her friend and replying.

"At least none that I know of."

Superman nodded in understanding.

"If anything comes up I could cover for you."

"Thanks, but I don't think my plans will change any time soon."

Diana saw his face become serious as he rounded the table to where she still sat.

"Don't doubt him, Diana."

"I don't doubt him, Kal. I just never know where I stand."

He pulled out Batman's chair to sit down. Once seated he grabbed the arms of her chair and turned it to face him.

"You stand where I have never seen another woman stand in Bruce's life."

"What good does that do me if he shuts me out. The only time he's open with me is when he's near death or delirious. Any other time the stubborn man could just will me out of his life."

"I don't think he could do without you in his life."

Diana was puzzled by the comment.

"I find that a little hard to believe."

"Think about it. Since Atlantis, Bruce has spent more time here on the Watchtower with you than he has since we built the place."

"And you think he's been here because of me?"

"I can't think of any other reason."

Diana paused, searching her brain for an alternative.

"Maybe he just wants to help the league more."

Superman raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Diana, except for the incident with Fernus there really hasn't been very much to justify his increased presence here. Besides he could easily work with us through videoconference, but he chooses to be here in person. I think you're the reason."

"I wish I knew for sure."

"It'll work out. Trust me."

"Thank you again, Kal."

Diana stood as Superman did.

"That's what friends are for."

She leaned forward and embraced her friend. Through everything he was a constant. He was truly her best friend. She felt his powerful arms wrap around her shoulders.

"Don't let him run, Diana," he whispered.

She chuckled in to his shoulder. Diana broke the embrace and stepped back towards the door.

"I could always hit him with a chunk of granite. That always works."

Diana turned and walked out of the door, leaving Clark still laughing at the table.


End file.
